Peur bleue
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: La pleine lune était pour ce soir, pourtant elle n'a pas réussi à l'attendre chez ses parents. Sa maladresse entrainera des complications avec l'enfant qu'elle porte... Sa femme sur le point d'accoucher, Remus Lupin sera obligé de s'enfermer dans la cave.
1. Chapter 1

**Peur Bleue**

Fandom : Harry Potter.

Ship : Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire ne s'inscrit pas exactement dans la série de J. K. Rowling. Mais peu importe en faite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un pas après l'autre, elle se sentait à chaque fois un peu plus fatigué. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu rester encore chez ses parents, alors que lui était ici. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd, essayant de ne pas faire hurler le portrait de madame Black. Mais c'était sans compter sa maladresse et son gros ventre qui mettait à mal son centre de l'équilibre déjà précaire. Dans son envie d'être discrète, elle avait oublié le porte parapluie en forme de pied de troll, que son pied heurta dans un fracas de tous les diables, brusquement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sous les hurlements du portrait de Mrs Black.

« Je suis désolé » murmura la jeune métamorphomage.

Remus Lupin approcha et saisit sa femme par le bras à hauteur du coude avant de l'entrainer dans la cuisine laissant Rogue et Arthur Weasley se charger du portrait hurlant.

« Nymphadora !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ma mère me rendait dingue, je n'en peux plus, Remus. Je suis fatiguée… Je voulais te voir… » La dernière partie de sa phrase l'avait fait rougir, elle était mal à l'aise devant toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas prévu d'arriver en plein milieu de la réunion. Elle avait besoin d'un baiser, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Remus pouvait être terriblement tendre bien à l'abri des murs de leur appartement, mais il n'arrivait pas à montrer de l'affection en publique, bien qu'ils soient mariés et sur le point de devenir parents. La dispute aussi serait pour plus tard apparemment. Il la fit s'assoir non loin de lui de manière à la surveiller, elle semblait mal à l'aise, la vieille Black avait finit de hurler et les regards des membres de l'Ordre était posé sur elle. Appréciant un peu moins celui de son patron Maugrey Fol Œil. Sirius et Arthur entrèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine et Tonks essaya de se faire aussi petite que possible.

« C'est ça les renforts dont tu parlais !! »

Sarcastique, la voix de Severus Rogue avait tonné dans la pièce.

« Tu devrais la fermer de temps en temps, Tonks est une excellente Auror !

-Et surtout enceinte !

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Tonks bien qu'effectivement enceinte, fait quand même partie de l'Ordre, elle peut donc assister aux réunions. »

La voix d'Alastor Maugrey avait ramené le silence dans la pièce, stoppant la dispute qui s'était élevé entre les deux ennemis de toujours, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Tonks ne disait rien, bien qu'elle est appréciée la remarque de son compagnon disant qu'elle était excellente dans son métier. Les conversations au sujet du plan de la mission reprirent sans se soucier d'elle. Mais quand son estomac cria soudainement famine, elle devint rouge de honte.

« Je suis désolé »

Severus mourrait d'envie de lancer un nouveau sarcasme mais le regard d'avertissement du loup-garou le stoppa. Molly Weasley se leva, attrapa une boite contenant des cookies qu'elle avait préparés le matin même. Elle en posa quelqu'un dans une assiette. Et la posa devant Tonks qui la remercia sans bruit. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite, elle savoura un délicieux cookie au chocolat. Elle mourrait d'envie de féliciter Molly, ces biscuits étaient une pure merveille. Quelque chose que venait de dire son supérieur au bureau des Aurors la fit froncer des sourcils. Elle termina sa bouche et prit la parole.

« Impossible ! Vous n'y arriverez pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout. » Encore Rogue !!! Elle fut parcourue d'une folle envie de le mordre. Elle croisa le regard de son compagnon. Il était très pale. La pleine lune !!! Ce soir même. Comment avait-elle pu oublier. Il fallait dire que sa mère lui avait pas mal mis les nerfs en pelote ses derniers jours. Elle devait penser à autre chose, revenir sur le sujet, tous les regards des membres de l'Ordre était posé sur elle.

« D'accord… »

Elle se leva et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, heureusement que son loup-garou veillait sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite, le soleil n'en avait plus pour très longtemps dans sa course et il devait encore prendre sa potion avant de s'enfermer dans la cave. Elle ferma les mieux et respira un grand coup, essayant d'empêcher son cœur de s'affoler un peu plus. Elle se flagella mentalement, mince elle était une Auror après tout ! Faisant le tour de la table, elle passa devant Rogue à son plus grand déplaisir, puis indiqua plusieurs points sur le parchemin.

« Ses trois entrées ont été bloqués. Ombrage s'en est assurée. Et le bureau du ministre a été déplacé.

-Tu es sûre ? »

Maugrey la regarda avec insistance, essayant de sonder la jeune femme, qui montrait un caractère assez spécial depuis le début de sa grossesse.

« Certaine. Personne ne fait attention à une femme un peu folle depuis le début de sa grossesse. Pour eux, je ne suis pas grand-chose, et encore plus depuis que je n'ai plus qu'à faire du secrétariat au bureau des Aurors et encore quand on daigne bien me confier ce travail.

-Nymphadora, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je sais Alastor et cesse de m'appeler Nymphadora. De toute façon on apprend plein de choses quand personne ne fait attention à vous.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Bloquer ses portes ? Elles ne sont que secondaires. A moins qu'il est des soupçons sur quelqu'un au bureau des Aurors. Peut-être devrions-nous reporter la mission, en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations. demanda Arthur Weasley.

-D'accord, la réunion est terminé. »

Chacun se leva et quitta la pièce, certain pressé, d'autre un peu moins. Lupin s'approcha doucement de sa compagne, la prenant dans ses bras alors que la pièce était presque vide. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact. Et tant pis si il devait subir les railleries de Rogue, Tonks avait toujours été très tactile, mais depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle cherchait inconsciemment toujours un contact. Le frôlant quand elle le dépassait, s'endormant dans ses bras… Maugrey s'approcha de la jeune femme, malgré sa maladresse, et son jeune âge, il s'était pris d'affection pour cette jeune femme pleine de talent qu'on lui avait mis dans les pattes. Il n'avait jamais travaillé auparavant avec des métamorphomages, et il se demandait si sa maladresse était attenante à cette spécificité ou alors si cela était un trait de personnalité propre à la jeune Nymphadora.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Nymphadora.

-Ne m'appelle pas…

-Oui, je connais le refrain. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée, et le travail me manque.

-Bientôt petite. Bientôt.

-Alastor, ne commence pas à… Elle doit d'abord penser à sa santé. » Le coupa le loup garou en resserrant sa prise sur sa compagne.

Voyant que les deux voulaient être un peu seuls, Maugrey s'éloigna, ayant des petites choses à mettre au point avec Severus Rogue. Tonks remercia son mentor d'être qui il était, discret et ne s'immisçant jamais dans la vie privé. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se glissa un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son mari. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester.

« Je… Je vais rentrer à la maison… Je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais j'avais besoin de te voir. »

Doucement, il lui posa un baiser sur le front, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux roses vif. Elle fit une moue, avant de se séparer de lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Pourtant avant même d'atteindre la porte, elle butta contre quelque chose et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Remus se précipita vers elle, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« Ca va ! Ca va ! »

Une main levée vers lui, elle avait tenté de le rassurer. Affalée sur le sol, elle essaya de retrouver son souffle. Mais quand elle tenta de se redresser, une douleur la parcourra assez violente.

« Remus, j'ai besoin de m'assoir. Il faut juste que je reprenne mon souffle ça va aller.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Non ça va aller.

-Tonks !

-Remus, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

-Je vais te faire un peu de thé, Remus, il faut que tu y ailles. Je vais veiller sur elle. »

Remus tourna la tête vers Molly, il avait confiance en elle, il se pencha pourtant vers sa femme et glissa un de ses bras sous ses genoux, et une derrière son dos, avant de la soulever doucement. Fermant les yeux elle tenta d'oublier la douleur. Elle avait peur, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, d'ici moins d'une heure, la lune pointerait le bout de son nez. Il fallait qu'il parte. Et pour ça, elle est prête à souffrir en silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur.

« Du sang ! Tonks… »

* * *

**T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !! Voilà la deuxième partie de ce long one shot, pour Sirius, je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une erreur d'inattention, il est bel et bien mort. Mea Culpa. Désolé. En tout cas, bonne lecteur._

* * *

L'odeur de sang lui chatouilla les narines, c'était celui de Tonks, il le savait, bien qu'elle est légèrement changé avec la grossesse, il la connaissait par cœur, et cela lui déchira le cœur en même temps que réveillant ses instincts de chasse, il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout !

« Pose moi, s'il te plait.

-Je t'emmène voir un Médicomage.

-Remus non. Pose-moi, j'ai trop mal. »

Une forme de folie se fraya dans les yeux de Remus Lupin. Le soleil déclinant, le poussant à devenir un peu plus animal. Il savait qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour prendre la potion tue-loup. Severus Rogue s'approcha, il ne voulait pas prendre part à ça, mais il ne voulait pas d'un carnage non plus. Se mettant face à Lupin, il lui prit Tonks des bras, mais le lycan résista.

« Lupin, tu dégages, tout de suite !!! Tu sais très bien que tu ne résisteras pas.

-Remus, nous prendrons soin de Tonks, mais il faut que tu partes immédiatement. Tu ne voudrais pas la blesser, n'est ce pas ?

-Non… »

Le loup ferma les yeux, et relâcha le corps de sa femme dans les bras de son ennemi juré. Il savait qu'avec la présence de Maugrey et Molly, sa femme était en sécurité, bien plus que si il restait là, et pourtant il avait du mal à se convaincre de s'éloigner.

« Je te jure que si…

-Pars ! Et ne reste pas Square Grimmaurd.

-Il est trop tard !!! »

Remus savait que Maugrey avait raison, il était trop tard pour partir trouver un autre abri. Sans comprendre pourquoi il regarda le sang de sa femme sur ses mains, hésitant une nouvelle fois, trop tenté par cette odeur. Se rendant compte du cours de ses pensées, il partit en courant, s'enfermer dans la cave aussi vite qu'il pu.

« Je… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

-Ca va aller, ma chérie. On va prendre soin de toi. Lui murmura doucement Molly pour tenter de la rassurer.

-On ne peut pas la conduire à Ste-Mangouste, ni faire venir de Médicomage. Il va falloir me faire confiance. dit simplement l'ancien Serpentard.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Non et non.

-Alors j'ai bien peur que vous mourriez avec votre enfant. »

Ses paroles furent comme un coup de poignard pour la jeune femme. La situation avec Remus avait été tellement difficile au début. Lui faire accepter qu'elle fût enceinte aussi d'ailleurs. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre cet enfant, l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, par orgueil. Elle sentit le sang, tremper sa robe de sorcier, apparemment Rogue le senti aussi car il grimaça avant de demander des couvertures à Mrs Weasley. La mère de famille revint rapidement avec un tas de couvertures propres qu'elle installa pas trop loin de la cheminée quand elle vit Tonks grelotter dans les bras du professeur de potions. La douleur était intense, lui déchirant un peu plus le bas ventre, la peur lui paralysait l'esprit. Rageusement elle essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Rogue, et ne voulait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse devant son mentor. Sa maladresse suffisait amplement. Elle était terriblement fatiguée, elle dormait à peine depuis une bonne semaine, gênée par son gros ventre et les absences quasi continuelles de son mari qui semblait vouloir prendre de la distance avec elle. Elle savait qu'il avait peur, peur que cet enfant soit lycanthrope, peur d'être un mauvais père. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer mais elle devait s'avouer que là maintenant c'était elle qui était terrifiée et qui aurait eu besoin de sa présence et de son soutien. Elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, bizarrement la douleur avait laissé place à une sensation de flottement. Elle aurait voulu parler, extérioriser sa terreur, au lieu de ça, elle cessa de lutter, elle n'en avait plus la force. Doucement elle sentie les battements erratiques de son cœur ralentir et son regard se voiler. La tête de Tonks retomba mollement sur l'épaule de Rogue. Le maitre des potions laissa échapper une série de jurons. Ses cheveux jusque là rose, virèrent au brun presque noir, la jeune femme ressemblait plus que jamais à une Black. S'activant et essayant d'oublier qu'il tentait de sauver la vie de la femme d'une des personnes qu'il avait le plus détesté dans sa jeunesse, il lui retira sa robe de sorcière complètement trempé. Elle saignait beaucoup trop, une hémorragie de la sorte allait sans doute la tuer. Elle avait besoin de médicaments.

« Molly ! Trouvez Kingsley, j'ai besoin de diverses choses. Je vais essayer de la maintenir… de les maintenir en vie aussi longtemps que possible, vous avez une heure, peut-être moins. »

Rogue attrapa un morceau de parchemin et y inscrivit quelques noms avant de la tendre à la petite rousse.

« Faites vite. »

Mrs Weasley prit le parchemin et quitta le Square Grimmaurd avant de transplaner. Maugrey s'approcha de Rogue qui installait au mieux la femme du loup garou. Il préférait faire ça pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Il n'était pas Médicomage et bien qu'il soit capable de lui en venir en aide, il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Le clébard lui sera d'ailleurs plus que redevable. Il était maitre des potions après tout !! Professeur, et agent double ! Et voilà qui se retrouvait à jouer les médicomages-accoucheurs !!! Il pensait que jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas !

La porte de la cuisine et Kingsley et Molly entrèrent dans la pièce. L'Auror posa un regard sur la jeune Tonks, inconsciente sur le sol.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à St-Mangouste ?

-La pleine lune, marmonna Maugrey avant de retourner devant la porte de la cave, d'où leur parvenait des grattements secs.

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? » Les coupa Rogue qui semblait assez pressé d'en finir.

L'Auror lui tendit les potions dont Molly lui avait donné la liste. Tous deux entendirent Rogue maugréer sur le faite qu'il n'était pas médicomage. Lançant un sorte, il l'a fit sortir de l'inconscience dans laquelle il l'avait plongé pour pouvoir stopper l'hémorragie et l'empêcher de souffrir mille morts. La jeune Auror paniqua, et laissa échapper un hurlement à vous en glacer les veines.

« Molly, il va falloir pour vous la souteniez, je ne peux pas tout faire.

-oui.

-Ne me touchez pas Rogue !

-Je n'en ai pas envie mais je n'ai pas le choix, et vous non plus si vous voulez la vie sauve. »

Severus Rogue croisa le regard de la jeune femme et celle ci détourna la tête, tout comme son compagnon et ses amis d'autrefois, elle était trop fière pour montrer ses faiblesses, et dans cette position c'est ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir cette honte sur son visage. Soudain les boucles roses de la jeune femme retombèrent lourdement devenait brunes, les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Rogue attrapa une des potions qu'il avait demandé qu'on lui ramène, il l'ouvrit et sentit le mélange pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Puis il tendit la fiole en lui tonnant un « bois » sans détour. La jeune femme trop faible ne put que relever la tête dans sa direction, luttant contre le néant de l'inconscience. Molly attrapa la fiole et la porta aux lèvres de la jeune métamorphomage. La potion mit moins d'une minute à agir sur la jeune femme. Regagnant en force, ses cheveux récupérèrent leur couleur rose et ses boucles courtes.

« Ca t'ennuierait d'arrêter de changer d'apparence !

-Mets un enfant au monde et on en reparlera.

-Bien puisque tu es plus disposée, tu devrais commencer par le faire toi. »

Il n'avait pas tord, et elle détestait quand il avait raison. Décidant finalement d'ignorer le maitre des potions, Tonks s'installa plus confortablement, aidée par Molly qui la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

-Décollement du placenta, maintenant concentre toi et pousse. »

* * *

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà la dernière partie de ce one shot. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est fort agréable. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont fait sur les parties précédentes. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, les heures, les efforts de la jeune femme semblaient plus ou moins vains. Les hurlements de Remus à la cave, se faisaient un peu plus terrifiant à chaque fois, Maugrey à l'entrée de la pièce, se tenait prêt à défendre la cuisine comme si elle était assiégée en cas où les grattements frénétiques du loup finissent par détruire la porte de la cave. Pourtant il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à sa protégée. La jeune femme tremblait de froid, malgré la chaleur dans la pièce, elle était épuisée par l'effort, la potion que Rogue lui avait forcé à boire ne faisait plus effet, elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à mettre au monde le bébé, l'enfant de Remus. Mais elle se sentait si faible. Le souffle court, elle poussa un hurlement quand une nouvelle contraction l'obligea à pousser de toutes ses forces.

« C'est bien ma chérie, continue comme ça. »

Elle tenta d'esquisser à Molly un sourire, pour la remercier d'être là. Nymphadora savait qu'elle essayait de la rassurer, lui parlant pour l'obliger à ne pas écouter les hurlements et les bruits des choses que détruisait Remus, complètement subjugué par l'odeur cuivrée du sang qui envahissait la pièce. Rogue maugréa, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un accouchement plus traditionnel, quelque chose de simple !! Non il fallait qu'elle saigne abondamment alors qu'un loup-garou se trouvait dans la pièce juste en dessous. Elle était de plus en plus faible et la naissance tardait un peu trop à venir à son gout. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas. La jeune femme était de nouveau au bord de l'inconscience et il lui avait déjà donné deux fois de la potion, il ne pourrait lui en donner plus, sans très probablement tuer la mère et l'enfant. La tête de Tonks dodelina, elle luttait, ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au visage. Fatiguée, épuisée, nauséeuse, ses yeux finir par se fermer tous seuls, la laissant une nouvelle fois plonger dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

« Severus !!»

La voix suraigüe de Molly fit rouspéter une nouvelle fois le maître des potions, qui avait tout à fait conscience de la situation plus que dramatique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait anormalement, faiblissant de minute en minute. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rogue retint une nausée et termina le travail. Mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la petite chose informe qu'il tenait dans ses mains, celle-ci semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Molly, Maugrey, occupez vous de Tonks, je reviens. »

Et Rogue disparu au pas de course avec l'enfant dans les bras, sans un mot de plus, sans une explication alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à naitre dans ce ciel étrangement dégagé.

Remus se réveilla le corps endoloris. Il n'arrivait pas à faire remonter les souvenirs de sa nuit, il n'avait apparemment pas prit sa potion tue loups. Quelqu'un avait jeté négligemment une couverture sur son corps blessé. Gémissant, il hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Il se fit violence et réussit à émerger. Une faible clarté envahissait la pièce, due à une minuscule lucarne à barreaux. Non loin de lui se trouvait sa baguette posée sur sa pile de vêtements soigneusement nettoyés et pliés. Molly avait dû passer par là, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Nymphadora !!! Se relevant brusquement, ignorant les cris de douleurs de son corps meurtri. Il attrapa sa baguette et sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, monta à l'étage en courant en direction de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. La pièce était silencieuse, un peu trop, et la découverte du corps inerte de Tonks sur le tas de couvertures près de la cheminée, lui broya le cœur. Ne pouvant y résister et pourtant terrifié de ce qui l'attendait, Remus resserra sa couverture autour de ses épaules et s'approcha. Elle était là étendue… pourquoi l'avait-il laissé là… Severus !! Une colère sourde se fraya un chemin dans son cœur, la douleur de la perte n'en fut que plus forte, il avait l'impression de… il voulait mourir. Mais pas avant d'avoir tuer Rogue. Il n'aurait pas dû lui confier. Elle était si pâle… étrangement sereine. Tombant à genoux, le bruit provoqua un mouvement dans le tas de couvertures, la jeune femme affaiblie remua légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux laissant échapper un faible « hé ». Relevant les yeux, il croisa son regard et tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

« Tes cheveux ?

-Trop fatiguée.

-Comment te sens-tu ? »

Mais elle lui attrapa la main, terrifiée par les ongles en sang de son compagnon.

« Par Merlin ! Remus…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais soigner ça plus tard. »

Sa main retomba lourdement sur les couvertures, elle n'avait pas assez de force.

« Tu devrais penser à mettre des vêtements aussi… Pas que tu sois désagréable à regarder loin de là.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses à laquelle on pense quand on vient de mettre un enfant au monde, Nymphadora. »

La voix d'Alastor Maugrey, les sortit de leur bulle. Ce moment juste à eux. Remus rougit, devant le regard taquin de la jeune femme, même épuisée, elle restait fidèle à elle-même, une jeune femme pleine de surprise.

« Remus vous auriez pu prendre le temps de vous habiller, Molly vous avait préparé des habits tout propre pour fêter l'événement. »

Pourtant Remus ne l'écoutait pas, il avait plongé de nouveau son regard inquiet dans les yeux de Tonks qui souriait doucement. Il avait tellement eu peur pour elle qu'il avait négligé le fait qu'il l'avait quitté enceinte et qu'elle… Hésitant il porta sa main au ventre de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, ce fut Maugrey qui lui répondit. Elle le remercia du regard, elle était tellement fatiguée.

« L'enfant est avec Molly, Tonks a besoin de se reposer. Elle a passé une nuit difficile. »

Remus Lupin hésita entre le besoin de rester auprès de sa femme et de celui de voir son enfant. Tonks voyait bien le dilemme de son compagnon dans son regard et lui fit un signe de tête d'y aller.

« Prend des habits avant !!! »

Nymphadora éclata de rire sous la remarque de son mentor, mais qui partit bien vite dans une quinte de toux. Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par le sommeil. Remus, lui, courait prenant la direction de l'étage mais au dernier moment il descendit à la cave, chercher ses vêtements. Pour sûr que Molly n'aimerait pas le voir dans cette tenue, lui-même se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise ainsi, pratiquement nu.

Quand la jeune femme s'éveilla de nouveau, le ciel était noir d'encre et le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Un moment, déstabilisée, elle fut vite rassurée quand elle sentit du mouvement non loin d'elle. Remus était là, dans un rocking-chair avec leur enfant dans les bras. Un sourire comblé était posé sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour… je devrais dire bonsoir.

-Tu es réveillée, enfin.

-Oui, je ne te savais pas si impatient.

-Ne pas savoir si tu allais mieux me rendait fou, j'ai eu une peur bleue, ne me refais jamais ça.

-Je ferais comme je peux, mais j'aimerais bien tenir mon fils entre mes bras. »

Le loup posa son regard sur l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ses bras et se leva pour le donner à sa femme. Quand le regard de Nymphadora se posa sur l'enfant elle sentit son cœur sur le point de fondre d'amour. Elle était une femme comblée. Doucement les cheveux de la jeune mère, devinrent rose et rebouclèrent, comme les aimait son mari, comme il avait appris à la connaitre. Heureux il lui posa un baiser sur le front, avant de poser à son tour son regard sur son fils, heureux d'avoir enfin une famille.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu... A la prochaine fic ! Le bouton review est juste en dessous...._


End file.
